Raizo's Curse: Revenge Of Blackheart
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Prequel to '7 Days'. Naruto/Ghost Rider Crossover. Blackheart returns from the grave to wreak destruction over the Five Nations as Raizo must stop his plans. But doing so, he must uncover his secret past; showing his true feelings to Shizune; and becoming a father to Hanabi. All will be revealed as Raizo must discover what it means to be the 'Silent Shinobi' of The Leaf Village.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is is Crow again as this is now a new fanfic of mine that involves a crossover between Naruto and Marvel's Ghost Rider. This fanfic is based on a prequel to 7 Days as this tells about the secrets of my OC character Raizo Kouhei. All will be revealed as it also shows his direct feelings towards Shizune and becoming a father to Hanabi. And now: __**Raizo's Curse: The Revenge of Blackheart.**__ Enjoy!_

**Main Characters:** Raizo Kouhei, Shizune, Hanabi Hyuuga  
><strong>Support Characters:<strong> Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, Tech Long, Anko Mitarshi, Tsunade  
><strong>Akatsuki:<strong> Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame  
><strong>Death Reapers:<strong> Blackheart, Shadow Yaso, Kirika Sato, Kronos Oda, Hanzo  
><strong>Disclamor: Does not own songs and characters from <em>Ghost Rider<em> or _Naruto(except my OCs)_**

**-Warning:** Contains bloody violence, sex scenes, language, and scary graphic images-

**Chapter 1: **Revelation of Darkness

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

_It was once said that a ninja will put everything on the line to protect what's precious to them. It was at that time that the Hidden Leaf Village stood for what it believes in. Things have been peaceful after the Sound Invasion, led by Orochimaru, and the alliance of the Sand Village. Even though we've had a few casualties, but it's safe to say that the worst was over when the Leaf's brave ninjas saved this village from destruction._

_But the one who should take the credit is Konoha's hyperactive ninja: Naruto Uzumaki. Not only did he stopped Gaara from taking over, but then had him as an ally as well as the Sand Village joining us. After the previous Kazekage was murdered, they revoked their ties with the Sound as we soon have the upper hand. Naruto's only wish was to become the Hokage and be accepted as someone than a monster he was called._

_But sadly, his dreams were almost washed away as he failed to retrieve his comrade from Orochimaru and his henchmen. His promise to Sakura ended up with tears and regret. But in a strange way, Hinata walks up into Naruto's life as they were the best of friends. And before I knew it, they were now living together. *Laughing softly* Just a thought to see Naruto and Hinata were like a married couple right about now._

_In those past seven days, Naruto had to leave. But not without having to take his new girlfriend with him. Shockingly, Hinata now carries a Seven-Tailed Fox inside her after the Nine-Tailed was sealed inside Naruto. But it broke my heart to hear that Hinata was abused and tortured by both the Hyuuga clan and Hiashi himself after she was then exiled. I was happy to send them off and hope they can deal with the burden together._

**-3 Years Later-**

Right now, the Leaf Village has been a little quiet and boring after Naruto and Hinata left. I looked outside and see the villagers working and going around in their lives. But still, it would be a long time until they come back to Konoha again. But before he left, Naruko came into the scene and said she was a relative to him. I couldn't help but smile as I see a twin that looks like him. Eventually, she became a Chuunin and was getting along quite well with the others. Well, mostly Rock Lee since they became sparring partners and he was being a gentleman to her.

Sakura was impressive in her medical training as she was getting better. Sakura was recovering after losing her crush and blaming Naruto for the promise he couldn't keep. But then, Kiba came and changed that. I was overhearing Ino and Sakura's conversation that Sakura was falling in love with the dog boy. I didn't mind it and silently thanked him for making her feel better.

I heard the door open up as I turn around to see my assistant: Shizune. "Hey, what you got there?" I asked.

"Just some mail and mission briefings from Team Gai. Also I have news that Cloud Village are grateful to us because of Tech and Anko's heroic act a few years back." I smiled to hear that and noticed the mail I received. I knew it was from Jiraiya as it had a toad stamp on it like his other mail.

"Thank you, Shizune. That will be all." I waved my hand as she was going to the door. But then, I stopped her. "Shizune."

She turns around to face me. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"How are you enjoying Hanabi staying with you and Raizo?" I asked with a smile.

Shizune just giggled and said to me: "Oh, she's okay! I really enjoy her company."

I decided to tease her with one more question. "And how about you and Raizo? Are you guys quite comfortable living together?"

I controlled my laughter to see Shizune blushing red at my question. The only thing she did was nodding her head. I let her go as she left with a small smile on her face.

Ever since that incident a few years back, I was given both medical reports of both Hinata and Hanabi that it really broke my heart to hear what has happened to them. Lily, Naruto's childhood nurse, was tending to the sisters as she was pissed at the entire Hyuuga clan. Just as Naruto gave Hinata a home, I decided to take Hanabi somewhere where she is treated like family.

Raizo Kouhei was the right man for the job. I don't know much about him, but I heard that him and Shizune were once friends before I took Shizune to be my assistant. He was a Jonin-rank ninja, but was called 'Silent Shinobi' after earning it from previous rank. He was a great Shinobi with stealth-like skills and silent executions against his enemies. He came here to the village at 5 and graduated at 7 with a few teammates in Team Zero. Sadly, they were killed and he was now a one-man ninja. Raizo never had another assigned team because he regrets to have a fellow member dying in his hands.

But at those dark times, Raizo never spoke or utter any words as it was said his vocal cords were restraint by a sealed and permanent jutsu when he was young. He can only communicate through sign languages and understood others while listening and when they are speaking to him. Raizo then have a soft spot for children as Hanabi was someone he didn't mind getting along with. Raizo took action as he spotted Hanabi getting assaulted by Hiashi and her father almost killed her with the **Gentle Fist** technique. Raizo was always talented with skilled taijutsu that could exceed over the Hyuuga-style Taijutsu.

I offered him a reward for taking down Hiashi, but he declined as he only wanted Hanabi safe from harm. That gave me the perfect idea and I gave Raizo proper paerwork to have him watch over Hanabi as if she was his daughter. Hiashi tried to fight back, but was given a swift kick to the face by my own assistant. Raizo was surprised by this and Shizune blushed at his reaction.

Soon after, Shizune moves in with her friend and Hanabi as they were getting along great. But still, it would be nicer if they were becoming like a real family instead. Oh, well! And hearing about what happened to the Akatsuki, I was impressed that Naruto and Hinata teamed up against Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. But I know in my heart, this is only the beginning of what the worst may yet to come...

**-Unknown Location Near The Sound Village-**

_**Normal POV:**_

Deep within the forest, two estranged people were walking along with what appears to be a dead carcass of a fallen prince on one of their shoulders. Two men were wearing black robes with red clouds on them. They were members of the Akatsuki they were considered bounty hunters to get paid for every kill they make. One was Hidan: an immortal member who can never die. And the other was Kakuzu: the man who steals and take the heart of his victims.

"Looks like we are dealing with 5 million ryo for this sucker here!" Hidan shouted in a proud tone. "Although, we might need to take out those jinchuurikis out there. I can feel their presence!"

"You talk too much, Hidan. Just stick to the job and head back to base." Kakuzu said in a distraught tone.

"Oh, come on! I had to kill fifty royal gaurds to get this bastard! At least give me some credit here." Hidan said.

Kakuzu scoffed. "You were saying this because you know you can't die. But you wouldn't make it if I had to save your ass all the time."

"I swear, man," Hidan yelled as he drops the body hard, "I could care less about what you say! I'm the best there is and I like the way I handle things. You're jealous that I can get fame and women while you get dirt and bones!"

Kakuzu glared at his teammate and spoke. "Watch yourself, Hidan! I bet there's one person that can rip you to pieces besides me."

Hidan laughed as he picks up the body. "Ha! I would like to see them try to do that!"

After a long walk through the forest, Hidan and Kakuzu decide to take a shortcut right near an abandoned graveyard. Hidan was curious to why there was a cemetery sitting outside the Sound Village, but Kazuku ingores his comrade's thoughts and went through to hurry up and get paid. The place was dark and creepy as the fog was rolling in. The sun soon began to set as the sky was turning dark red. The place had about over 10,000 tombstones on each grave site as they walked along the sturdy path.

Hidan knew he wasn't scared of Shinigami itself, but he felt a shiver down his spine to know that this place was definitely the worst to go through.

"How far are we from getting out of here?!" Hidan shouted as Kakuzu was annoyed by this comment. "Just a few more miles and we'll be out. Stop crying like a bitch and let's go!"

Hidan had a tick mark on his forehead and yelled, "DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, YOU STRINGED-UP BASTARD!"

His comrade just sighed and kept on going. Hidan was on the verge of beating up his partner until suddenly...

"Oh, shi-" Hidan tripped over a tombstone as Kakuzu turns to see what happened.

"What did you do this time?!" He yelled with force.

"Hey, I didn't do nothing! I trip over this fucked-up tombstone here!" But Hidan started to notice the black tombstone as it had carvings of a strange beast with a dark monstrous figure and claws. "Huh, I wonder what the hell is this?"

"Well, whatever it is, I wouldn't fool around with it." Kakuzu warned to his comrade.

"Oh, come on now! I just want to see what poor bastard's grave this is." Hidan replied with a grin as he examine the tombstone. As he looks around, Hidan spots what seems to be a strange incantation. It reads:

_Trapped in damnation through Hell's Gates_  
><em>Lies a great evil with corruption and hate<em>  
><em>A blood without sin to cleanse its right<em>  
><em>To rise again upon this unholy night<em>

"Will you come on?! I don't have time to stare at this thing! You are just someone I'm creeped about right now!" Kakuzu said with conviction.

"What? It's not like we're going to see Konan naked when we get back." But then, Hidan puts on a pervy grin to imagine Konan do that. "Although..."

"You are such a freak of nature, you know that?! Disrespecting our leader's friend like that!" Kakuzu growled.

"It could happen!" Hidan complied as he grabs the body again. But unbeknowst to the Akatsuki members, the dead body of a prince has spilled a little blood out of his mouth and cascaded down to the black tombstone.

The blood then slid down as it was approaching the carvings and had it split into two. As that happened, the blood was seeping down the edges as something was lighting as if it was coming alive. The beast carving then had eyes glowing with dark red color with evil intent.

Just as Hidan and Kakuzu were about to leave, they suddenly heard a sound of thunder rolling up. This was strange since it was once clear and now it was forming storm clouds. Suddenly, they heard a loud growling noise as the earth began to shake.

"W-Whoa! W-What the hell is going on?!" Hidan shouted as he only fell on his knee for support.

_'What is this?! Some strange chakra flowing with...dark energy?!' _Kakuzu looks around to see what was emitting this unknown flow of charkra energy.

Lightning struck as it came striking down at them. "Look out!" Hidan shouted as he releases the dead body and push Kazuku out of range from the lightning blast. It then struck the black tombstone as it was showing that the tombstone itself was crackling with now black-and-red lightning.

This startled them as they now heard something chanting in an ominous voice. They didn't like the looks of this as they were getting ready for battle.

"I don't like this," shouted Hidan.

"I have the same feeling, too." Kakuzu agreed as they now felt something moving. The Akatsuki members then look at the tombstone as it began to shatter as it threw debris into the air. The moment it happened, amoke surrounded the area as Hidan and Kazuku now felt dark energy rising from that spot where the tombstone was blown up from.

As the smoke was clearing, they both were seeing a strange figure appearing out of nowhere as the figure was opening his blood red eyes.

**"I...LIVE!" **The voice became loud as the figure was a man dressed in black with a trench coat. He has black hair and red eyes with his skin turning from dark blue to a pale skin color. He has on a short-sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The trench coat had a kanji sign for 'Death' as he looks like it.

(Shreddy Krueger-Rothlinburg)

The man looks down and sees two people looking at him; ready to fight him. He smirked as he chuckled evilly. "Well, this isn't the way to welcome a guest."

"Look, pal! I don't know who the hell you are. So tell us or die!" Hidan threatened as he faced his scythe to the mysterious figure.

"Very well," said the man as he came closer to them. "My name is Blackheart: Son of Mephisto. I am a supernatural being of chaos and corruption in my father's realm that could tear a man's soul in half. What about you?"

Hidan chuckled. "Like Hell I'm giving you my name! You think you can kill me?!" Hidan then transforms into his Cursed form. "Try me."

"Hmm," Blackheart was amused by this situation. "it seems rude to not answering my question."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Hidan yells as he charges straight at him.

"Hidan, wait!" Kakuzu was too late as Hidan made the first strike. But then, Blackheart evades his tactics as Hidan was not giving up. Suddenly, Hidan got him as it pierced through Blackheart's left arm.

"Ha! Gotcha!" But his expression soon changed as Blackheart smirked as he pulls the scythe away and slides the blades off him. Hidan was dumbstrucked as he failed to notice something coming his way.

Hidan was then struck by a huge punch made into stone as he was thrown near a tombstone.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted as he then sensed senbon needles coming straight at him. He quickly avoids them and rushed to his comrade's side.

But before he could retaliate, Blackheart wasn't alone as two more figures appeared as they stood by him. One on the left was a girl with short black hair and teal eye color, and the other had no hair with a tattooed slit mark on his red eyes. The girl has on a black short-sleeved top with red armbands and black gloves, black baggy kunoichi pants, and red sandals. The other has spiked shoulder pads a black ninja mask, and was ripped with a six pack. He only wears black fingerless gloves, tan cargo pants, and black sandals.

"Ah, I see you've met my new friends. Meet Kirika Sato and Kronos Oda. Once lost souls and free to roam the Earth again." Blackheart introduced as Hidan got up from Kronos's punch.

"You bastards! Wait until we slaughter the shit out of you!" Hidan swears as Kakuzu got ready.

"Let's see how you-Arrggh!" Before Kakuzu can say more, he felt a sharp pain inside. It was something burning. Something that was stopping his hearts.

"Kakuzu! What's wrong?!" Hidan shouted as he then looks behind him and was shocked to see another person attacking them. This one has black hair with a hint of green streak lines and black eyes. His attire was a dark violet buttoned shirt with a black tie, black fingerless gloves with a kanji symbol for 'Repent', black slacks, and dark violet sandals.

The strange figure was pale and emotionless with black flames forming from his hands. The figure pierced his comrade through with his palms straight like a spear. Kakuzu's body was then slowly being engulfed into black flames.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kakuzu screamed in pain as he was burning and five of his hearts were slowly disintegrating. "Hidan...HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

Hidan could only watch as his comrade was dying from the flames as the figure looks at Hidan. The paled ghost was sensing no heartbeats as he knew it was done. And with one slice, he splits Kakuzu in half and watched as he disappears into the wind.

**"One down, one to go."** Blackheart spoke in a demonic tone. **"Shadow Yaso, fall back."** Once he heard the command, Shadow vanished and came to Blackheart. **"So, any more tricks left before you die?"**

Hidan didn't hesitate to give up as he laughs maniacally. This gave Blackheart an interesting look. "Oh, I got something. A little sacrifice I'm about to make thanks to your blood! You won't get the chance to breathe into this world! Curse" He pulls his scythe and stabbed himself as the effect was to make sure the blood that was marked to kill that said person. But alas, it proved worthless as Hidan noticed Blackheart was not dying.

"What the hell...?!" Hidan could only speak.

**"Ooooh, I think you might have used that _Curse Technique_ ability up for nothing. You see...I'm already dead inside."** Blackheart said as he begins to change his skin color dark blue. His face was turning into a demon with blood red eyes and sharp teeth. Hidan felt like he was fearing Kami himself as he was staring at the Shinigami in front of him.

Hidan was then grasped by the neck when Blackheart choked him and began to absorb his chakra and his ability. Hidan was then back to his skin color, but was feeling...cold. His face was changing blue as his body was almost feeling like decomposing.

"H-H-Have mercy..." It was all that Hidan could say.

**"I've ran out of mercy for a long time. Surprise!"** Blackheart said as he laughed.

Hidan stopped his laughter as he spat on his face. Smirking, he said: "Go to Hell..."

Blackheart shows no sympathy and just like that...

**(SFX: SNAP!)**

Blackheart breaks Hidan's neck and left him lifeless. The two once immortal members of the Akatsuki were dead as they were turned to mere mortals. **"Funny...I live there."** He then looks around to see the environment he was in and notice it was a new world after being trapped behind Hell's Gates.

"What is it, Blackheart?" Emi asked with determination.

"Nothing." Blackheart answered as he reverted back to his color. "Just looking at a new world to conquer."

"How soon do you think we can take this world by our grasp?" Kronos asked.

Blackheart chuckled. "Oh, very soon." He then looks at the Akatsuki jacket. "Let us see if we can find more of their friends like these."

"How do you know there's more of them," Kronos asked again.

"I know. Almost more powerful like us. But let's make sure we give them a message personally." Blackheart said as he began to leave the cemetery, along with the rest of the group. "Shadow. Make it happen."

Shadow nods as he placed his palm right up to Hidan; not before taking Hidan's scythe. And with his palms glowing with black flames, he flows it down to the blades of the weapon as he shouted one last thing: "Repent!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_So, what do you think? This is something that came up to me after watching Ghost Rider a couple of times. Still, I need to know how I did with your reviews as I'll write more. And another thing: I don't own any songs in this fanfic or Blackheart. Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I'm busy moving some things before I head to another state now. Anyway, here's Chapter 2! This chapter is like a cutscence to how Raizo and Hanabi became family and what happened after Hinata was exiled from '7 Days'. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two:** Hanabi's Promise

It was Tuesday morning as the villagers were starting the day. The Leaf Village was calm and serene there were only a few missions carried out. But inside the village, there was a home that had the most skillful ninja there is in Konoha: Raizo Kouhei.

Speaking of him, Raizo is asleep in bed and relaxing for a bit after returning from an assignment that involves delivering a message to the Fuuma clan at the Cloud Village. Raizo was once named Mitsunari Oda, but soon changed it back to his original name due to people trying to collect a bounty on him. He began to stir as he felt the sunlight hit him. Raizo then opens his eyes and got up. Raizo has raven-black short, spiky hair that covers his eyes a bit that were jade green. His body was built with normal skin and muscle tone and developed pecs with a 6-pack. Raizo was wearing only his black boxer briefs as they were covered under navy blue ninja pants. He then puts on his black shirt and heads out of his room to wake Hanabi up.

As he opens the door, Raizo sees Hanabi snoring peacefully under the covers. He walked up close to the girl as he pulls the cover off of her. Raizo couldn't help but smile a little as he sees Hanabi looking cute being curled into a ball and asleep. Hanabi was 11-years-old and was a Genin from the Ninja Academy. She has long brown hair and light skin tone closer to her older sister. She has on her white shirt, pink pants, and white socks.

Raizo silently shook her as she grumbled in her sleep. He tries to do it again until he heard her say, "Just five more minutes..." Hanabi flicks her hand as she was still sleeping.

Raizo decides on one method he tries to wake Hanabi with: tickling her. Hanabi was then stiffening her giggle as she was slightly squirming through Raizo's tickle attack. But she knew she couldn't take it as Hanabi starts to laugh.

"HAHAHA! O-O-OK! OK! I'M UP! STOP-HAHAHA!" Hanabi said in laughter as Raizo chuckled a bit as Hanabi got up from her sleep. She yawned while still keeping a smile on her face. "Morning, dad!"

Raizo waved backed to her. Even though he couldn't speak, he just does his hand signs or write to her to reply back.

Hanabi then giggled and launched herself to him and giving him a hug. Raizo was surprised by this and smiled warmly. He hugs back and Hanabi pulls away. Hanabi was actually glad that someone was being a great father than her real one. If he wasn't there to protect her, she didn't know what to do.

**-Flashback-**

_"Get up! Hanabi, get up!"_

_It has been a few years ago since Hinata was exiled out of the clan. After Hanabi's older sister left, she was announced to be next in line to be the Hyuuga Heiress. But sadly, Hanabi want no part of it. The Hyuuga clan elders were stunned that Hanabi would decline the offer, but Hiashi Hyuuga made sure she gets the picture. Slapping her across the face, Hanabi cried miserably to feel the harsh reaction her father gave her. It's no wonder Hinata was scared in her entire life. Hiashi never had a good heart in his soul as he was being brutal to her after her sister left._

_Right now, it was the third-to-fourth day as Hanabi was now training against her father. But this time, it wasn't any training; it was a real battle. Hanabi must prove to her father that she is not weak and show no mercy against him. She tries to take down her father, but he was ruthless and brutal that every Gentle Fist technique became deadly and could actually kill her. Each strike was merciless as Neji was the first to witness this._

**_-Outside Hyuuga Compound-_**

_After Tenten and Neji were coming back from the hospital, with Neji's body feeling a bit numb from surgery, they headed back to the Hyuuga compound. Tenten was wondering what that sound._

_"Say, Neji. Isn't that a battle I hear?" Tenten questioned as Neji heard it too._

_"I think it must be Hiashi-sama going against Hinata again." Neji sighed. "I just wish she wouldn't fight him."_

_"But Neji, your cousin is doing her best to prove to her father that she's not weak. I know she can succeed." Tenten said to Neji._

_Neji hates to say it, but she's right: Hinata has come all this way to become a ninja and prove to the Hyuuga clan. Neji starts to smile as he looks at Tenten._

_"Why are you my teammate again," He asked calmly._

_"Because I'm the only girl to talk to you and help you avoid our friend and sensei." Tenten replied with a smile._

_"I can accept that," Neji said as Tenten giggled. But then, they heard something that shocked them._

_"AAAHHHH!" That scream was a little young to be Hinata's voice. Neji and Tenten ran to checked to see who it was. As they ran into the other side, they stopped to see Hanabi almost fighting for her life. They hid so they won't be spotted as they watched the horror that was made by Hiashi. "Please...no more..." Hanabi was on her knees and fell onto the ground._

_"Not yet," Hiashi's voice was harsh and stern as he prepares an attack._

_Neji and Tenten were horrified by this action and was upset to why Hanabi was getting beaten like that. Her face was marked with a slap and bruised eye, her arms were sore, and she was breathing softly that she felt like dying._

_"Neji! Why is he doing that to Hanabi?! What did she ever do to him?!" Tenten was horrified that a little girl was getting tossed down by her own father._

_Neji wished he could help, but he was still unable to fight due to his conditions. "Tenten, find someone quick to report this to the Hokage!"_

_"But what about Hanabi," she said in fear that she might die._

_"I'll do what I can to stop this. Damn my injuries; just come back with help!" Neji yelled with conviction._

_Tenten was startled by his reaction. He never knew how much he cared for his cousins that well. Without a second thought, Tenten left to go find help._

_Hanabi was struggling to get up, but her body was hurt badly that she only holds herself by the arms and knees._

_"Just as your sister: She was weak and pathetic. I was better off having you and her in exilement." Hiashi's words struck them both. Neji couldn't believe what his uncle just said. Hianata? Exiled? By her own father?! Neji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists._

_Hanabi then looks up with anger on her face while still in pain. Slowly, Hanabi begins to get up and get back to her Hyuuga stance. "You...are...t-the w-weak one. My s-sister...is...better...than...this w-whole...c-c-clan...i-itself...I...hate...you...H-Hiashi..."_

_Hiashi was boiling mad with anger as he began to charge right at her. "You will pay for your tone, Hanabi! I should strike you with no mercy!"_

_As Hiashi begins to strike, Hanabi cringed in fear that she will survive one more impact. She knew right now that she will join her mother now. Neji was about to stop the fight until..._

_(SFX: SMASH!)_

_Neji stopped in his tracks as he was shocked to see who arrived just in time. Hanabi was also feeling that she was still alive. She slowly opens her eyes to see what happened. But as she opens them, Hanabi gasped to see her father knocked down to the other side. A strange figure was in front as she knew exactly who it was._

[Killswitch Engage-This Fire Burns]

_Mitsunari Oda arrived in time as he was lucky to help Hanabi out. Mitsunari witnessed the whole thing after hearing her scream to stop his exercise routine. Standing there in a Taijutsu pose, like Rock Lee, he was ready to defend the girl._

_"M-M-Mitsunari-san?" Hanabi spoke in an audible and weaktone. Mitsunari got that tone well and looks at her. He motions her to go, but she was unable to leave. Lucky for her, Neji was able to get her out._

_"Thank you, Mitsunari-sensei." Neji bowed as he grabs Hanabi and fled._

_Hiashi got up from his fall and looks at Mitsunari with pure hatred. "WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Bellowed Hiashi as Mitsunari was pissed at what he's done to his own daughter. "You think you can come here and interrupt my match?! And where is Hanabi?!"_

_Mitsunari stood there silent as he was still._

_"You bastard! WHERE...IS...MY...DAUGHTER?!" Hiashi shouted as he charges straight towards him with full force. But unknown to Hiashi, Mitsunari smirked._

**"Jyuuken (Gentle Fist): Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Divine 64 Strikes)!"**_ Hiashi striked with fury as Mitsunari used instant speed against the Gentle Fist technique. He even had his own palms blocking his moves as it comes. Neji and Hanabi was watching on the sidelines and were astounded by Mitsunari's reflexes, strength, and agility to evade and block the Hyuuga-style Taijutsu! **'How?! How is he blocking my moves?!'**_

_And just as he was about to palm-strike Mitsunari, the Silent Shinobi dodged it as it was his turn to fight back. With his two fists, Mitsunari quickly jabbed Hiashi in the gut as Hiashi gasped for air in pain. But he gains consciousness and began to strike back. But as Hiashi missed, Mitsunari delivers a powerful uppercut and flung Hiashi into the air. And with instant speed, the Jonin leaps into the air and gave Hiashi a spinning kick, smashing him to the ground._

_But Hiashi quickly maneuver the fall as he waited for the right timing to strike. And with an inch closer, he perfected the target. "_**Jyuuken (Gentle Fist): Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divine Rotation)!"** _Hiashi spun in a 360 degree angle as he covers himself into a powerful sphere. But it couldn't keep Mitsunari down as he made his own change of event. Using his hand signs, both his palms were scorching with crimson flames as he strikes the Rotation technique. The shocked Hyuuga Head was baffled that someone can stop the Rotation without getting harmed. But the only person getting harmed was Hiashi getting a merciless jab to the face. The flames were extinguished as he left a burnt mark on Hiashi's face._

_"Damn you to hell, you silent bastard! I know you speak...because I'm gonna make you scream your death!" Hiashi charged again as Mitsunari didn't hesitate to strike back. Instead, he puts one hand in his pocket and blocks with the other. Hiashi's moves were useless as he struck and was hit in the gut with a small jab. Side kicks him, but was delivered a punch to the eyes._

_Mitsunari was never hit one time as he knows Hiashi was breathing heavily from exhaustion. He knew it was the perfect moment to finish it off. Hanabi was amazed that one person actually did all this to make sure she is safe. "Mitsunari-san..."_

_"JUST DIE!" Hiashi last made his last strike as Mitsunari dodged it again and felt like he stops time in 5 seconds as he delivers a clean kick to Hiashi's chin and send him flying into the air again. And with that, Mitsunari leaps as he delivers the ultimate Taijutsu move: _**Leaf Spinning Wind!**_ Mitsunari was too fast for Hiashi as it was combo after combo that had Hiashi suffered multiple damages from the stomach to his jaw. And as Mitsunari came down, he took out his gloves and put them on. The gloves were fingerless and black with Konoha Haiti-ate steel sewn to each glove. Mitsunari waited until Hiashi comes down as he cracks his knuckles and cracks his neck. And as Hiashi came crashing down, Mitsunari quickly struck his palm towards his back and almost shattered his entire spinal cord._

_Hiashi was in shock as his body collapsed onto the ground after the massive impact. Hanabi and Neji were shocked that Hiashi, the main Head of the Hyuuga clan, was defeated by a guy who was the first to outmatch the Gentle Fist technique. _

_Soon after, Tenten arrived as she brought someone that was really pissed: Lady Tsunade Senju. Also to come along was Shizune with Ton-Ton, two ANBU ninjas, and Kakashi Hatake. "WHERE'S HIASHI HYUUGA?!" Tsunade screamed as the whole village stopped and feared that someone really pissed off the Hokage._

_Mitsunari steps aside and let Tsunade see what happened to the Clan Head. Everyone was shocked to see Hiashi beaten. Everyone then looks at the Silent Shinobi in silence._

_"You did this, Mitsunari," asked Tsunade as he nods. Tsunade huffed. "You should've saved some of the beatings for me."_

_Shizune came over to check on Hanabi as she sees multiple wounds and injuries on her. "Oh, you poor thing! Are you okay?"_

_Hanabi was stunned to say anything, but she nodded. Hanabi was speechless that Mitsunari have saved her. But then, she felt her body starting to feel better as she looks at Shizune, who was smiling at her._

_"You're a brave girl, Hanabi. By the way: My name is Shizune!" She introduced herself as Tonton walks up to Hanabi to comfort her. "And this is Ton-Ton."_

_Hanabi giggled softly as she petted the pig while getting healed._

_"I...cannot...believe you would stoop down this low, you sick bastard! First you kicked your older daughter out and now you placed your anger at a little girl?!" Tsunade rants as Hiashi was coming to his senses. But then, Tsunade grabs him by the collar and said more. "Hiashi Hyuuga. As the Hokage, I now place you under arrest for domestic violence, child abuse, and child negligence!"_

_But as Hiashi regains his strength, he quickly pushed the Hokage away and shouted, "NOOOOO! I'm not letting that happen! I am the head of the Hyuuga Clan! You won't make me!" He then punched the ANBU Eagle and took her sword. Hiashi then charges straight towards Hanabi. "Die, you worthless bitch!"_

_But as Hanabi was on the verge of death, someone gave Hiashi a huge impact by karma when someone gave him a swift kick to the wall. Shizune halts her healing jutsu as she defended Hanabi in the process. This shook everyone including Mitsunari himself._

_"Hmph! Asshole!" Shizune mumbled as she then looks at Hanabi with a concerned look. "Are you okay, dear?"_

_Hanabi then puts on a soft smile and said, "Thank you, Shizune-san." She hugs the Med-Nin woman as Shizune smiled and hugs back._

_Tsunade was watching the tender moment as she was happy that Hanabi is all right. Hiashi, however, is going to be deep trouble for what he did in front the Hokage. The ANBU Eagle noticed her mask was gone, but Kakashi was nice enough to hand it to her._

_"Here you go, Rin." Kakashi said to his longtime friend._

_"Thanks," she replied as she came to her partner and drags Hiashi away from Konohagakure for good._

_After getting patched up, Hanabi was completely healed thanks to Shizune. Tsunade and Kakashi left to make sure that Hiashi was escorted properly if he tries to escape again. Neji and Tenten also been recruited to protect the Hokage. That leaves Mitsunari and Shizune alone with Hanabi and Ton-Ton._

_"Thank you for saving me," Hanabi said softly._

_Shizune giggled. "It's okay, sweetie! We made sure Hiashi won't hurt you anymore."_

_Mitsunari was happy that nothing severe happen to her. But then, Hanabi got up and walks up to him. "Mitsunari-san? Thank you for saving me. But can I ask you a question?" He nods to Hanabi's question as he notices a small tint of blush on her face. "I know this is sudden, but you are always nice to me and make me feel happy. You are like a best friend to me and I'm really nervous to ask you this. Mitsunari...w-will y-you...be my dad?"_

_Mitsunari was stunned by her actions, but it never occurred to him that she wants him to be a father to her. Although, it couldn't be that bad. About any other day, Mitsunari and Hanabi always play together and get some ice cream on her free time. It could be something that he can try if he has another child like Hanabi._

_But before he would reply, Hanabi holds out her pinky finger. "If you be my dad, can you promise me something?" Shizune was curious to what Hanabi wants, but Mitsunari nods his head and wrapped his pinky finger around hers. Hanabi smiled and said, "Promise me this: You promise to make sure that one of us stays safe and protect each other from danger. We will train and work together as a family. You will be the father to live up to your nindo way, and I will be your daughter to respect and love you as one. Agreed?"_

_Mitsunari smiled and nodded. Hanabi then hugs him as Shizune loved the moment. Hanabi and Mitsunari then offered a hand to her. Shizune was confused to this as Hanabi said, "Do you want to join?"_

_Shizune was blushing red to not just be with Hanabi, but to be with her childhood crush. It was like a dream come true to actually be part of a family. Although, it could change something if her and Mitsunari were married one day. But that thought slipped out as she smiled._

_"Sure, why not?" Shizune answered as she hugs both her favorite people. Ton-Ton joins in as Hanabi was having a small tear coming out of her eyes. She was truly happy._

_-End Flashback-_

Raizo had his name changed back and Shizune asked Tsunade if she can move in with him and Hanabi. Tsunade didn't mind as Raizo signed the adoption papers to say that Hanabi Kouhei is officially his daughter. Right now, Hanabi and Raizo were eating breakfast until they heard the door open and closing.

"Hey, guys!" Shizune said as she appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Shizune-san! How are you this morning?" Hanabi asked while eating her pancakes.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking." Shizune replied as she looks at her friend. "So, how are you?" Raizo gave her a thumbs-up. "That's good to hear. Listen, I've got news from the Hokage."

"What does she need, Shizune-san?" Hanabi asked her.

"No idea, but she wants us to come along so she can tell us." Shizune explains to them. "Let me get something and we'll be ready to go, okay?"

Raizo and Hanabi nodded as they finish their breakfast. Raizo couldn't help but smile that he has his best friend living with him and has a daughter of his own. Raizo's life couldn't be this much happier...

Or so he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys! It's me again! Anyway, things are going well with this story and I seem to be stuck making this. Also, I know you are expecting Naruto and Hinata. So, I decided to show them a little early. Here's chapter three and hope to see some reviews coming. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three:** A Trip For Three

Inside the vast lands of the Otogakure Village, nothing could shock them more as to hearing about recent attacks going on inside a local bar near the area. Guards and Shinobi ninjas were at the scene where they gather round in front of the bar.

"Fools! Show yourselves! Face us like men and we'll make sure you'll live!" One of the guards said as they ready their weapons.

Still no answer...

"You two! See what those cowards are doing!" The commanding officer said as two guards charged inside to see what was going on. As they entered, the rest waited in case things go down. But as they got into position, they heard screams of terror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The ninjas were now shocked to hear that as the Shinobi commander was sensing something that was filled with dark energy. Just then, one of the guards ran out in fear and covered in blood. "Please! Run for your lives!" But before he could escape, something came out through the doors and burst with flames. The guard was hit directly and was soon engulfed in dark flames.

The Shinobi Commander witnessed in horror as this was a full-on attack as two guards were dead. Suddenly, a figure escapes the buliding and appears in front of them. It was Kirika Sato. "Hey! Are you the one who did this?!"

Kirika stood there as she scans the area. In a strange way, her hair was longer to lengthening right past her shoulders and it was spiky. She noticed there were like fifty ninjas and half of them were frightened by the incident that occurred.

"Hey, bitch! I'm talking to you!" Kirika lost her concentration as she heard what the leader has called her. She could try to ignore his talking, but that mouth has made her a little angry.

"I would wish you would refrain from talking. We are only here for something, that's all." Kirika spoke calmly.

"I don't give a damn! You handle that problem elsewhere! Now, get out of here or we will make you...by force!" He rants with conviction as Kirika sighed.

"We are searching for someone right now. Tell your men to back away or suffer my wrath," Kirika said in a soft tone.

All the men laughed at her like she would do something about it. The Shinobi Commander smirked as he was pointing his sword towards her. "Look, whore, we are people here. Tell you what: I'll help you find your friend...if you come here and rest that little ass right here on my 'special tool' here!"

Kirika was calm and still. Instead, she took her mask off her face and shows them a soft smile. She almost looks too innocent. "Okay, then. But first, let me show you something that really turns me on." Without a thought, Kirika grabs the hem of her top and reveals to them her bare C-cup breasts.

All the ninjas were wolf-whistling as the Commander was staring at the mounds with a huge grin. Kirika silently giggled as she motions a come hither gesture to the leader. "All right, boys! Watch the master tame this bitch!" His men cheered him on as he walks over to the woman casually. Once he faced her, the Shinobi was looking straight at her teal-colored eyes as he swayed his hair back.

"Babe, let us see what you got." The Commander said with conviction as Kirika happily replied with kissing him. Both were kissing with a hint of lust as she then placed her hands on his cheeks while having to swirl her tongue inside his mouth. The Commander was forcing himself onto her as he pushed his mouth deeper.

He felt a warm feeling inside. But then, it turns a little chilly. Suddenly, the Commander was now feeling cold! His body was freezing as his heart rate was slowly starting to beat. The kiss he was in was actually a trap! He couldn't move his body as he was trying to struggle out of it. His men saw this and stopped cheering. Their Commander was in trouble!

"What the hell?! What is she doing to him?!" The second guard said as they were about to attack. But then, one of the guards felt something grab his legs and was pulled down into the earth. This stopped them in their tracks as two more were being pulled down. And now, five to ten more! The ninjas were now stuck as they were scared to death.

"Everyone, kill what's underneath this ground! **Jishinha (Seismic Wave)!**" This has all the men face their palm on the ground and made sound waves trembling the earth. With that pressurized force, the Sound ninjas were capable of neutralizing the target. It came to a complete stop as they pulled out and notice that the job was done.

"Well, it looks like-" But out of nowhere, a stone-made fist was launched onto the guard's chin and was delivered a blow that sends him up in the air. The figure jumps up from the earth below as he was now in front of the Sound ninjas. Kronos appeared from the rubble and looks at his prey with an approved look and an evil smirk.

"Sorry, you missed! But I got to tell you one thing: you may not want to dig under there if I were you." Kronos chuckled.

"Oh, my Kami! T-T-They're freaks!" The third guard cried as the rest were charging at Kronos with full force.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Kronos cracked his knuckles as he made a few handsigns and placed his palms on the ground. "**Doton: Heiki no Chiage [Earth Release: Weapons of the Rising Earth]!**" His chakra level soon creates and molds the dirt into a huge warhammer. As he picks it up, Kronos starts to charge against his enemies as starts to swing away at the Sound ninjas. Kronos hits each one in the upper body area as he dodged each and every last attack. The Sound ninjas then made a few shadow clones and was attacking him with senbons and kunais. But as they made a direct hit, the Sound guards were now shocked in horror as the Earth ninja was still going at them.

Still not breaking a sweat, Kronos subdued his enemies and leaving bodies on the ground and into shops and stores. Some were missing half of their bodies as a few were suffering massive attacks from the warhammer. The weapon was gone and Kronos was dusting his hands off from his work. "Hmph, too easy!" Kronos boasted as he spots Kirika watching him.

Now it was 15 soldiers left as they were scared in fear that every ninja and guard was slaughtered by the 'Earth Golem' himself. One of the guards couldn't react to how they will survive this. But now, residents of Otogakure plans on evacuating as this force of terror were not meant to be stopped Their spines were shaking as they trembled through their weapons.

"Sorry, dear. But it looks like all your men have fallen before him." Kirika's voice was a mixture of seduction and sadistic tone as the Sound Commander was still frozen as his face was blue and white. "Now tell us: Where can we find a person by the name Hanzo?"

"Y-Y-Y-You b-b-bitch! Screw y-y-y-you!" Shivering with his body becoming an arctic ice cube, he didn't answer her correctly.

"Then I'm afraid you left me no choice. Shadow?" Kirika called out as a shroud of dark mist came out from the bar and rapidly crawls towards the guards. The mist soon stopped and a hand came out of it. Slowly, Shadow came out from the mist and faces his enemies in front of him. The mist then surrounds them and forming a barrier of darkness. The Sound guards were fearing the worst as they were no match for this one. as Shadow was looking at them without no emotions at all. His palm was facing them as he waited for Kirika to answer.

"Last chance: Where...is...Hanzo?" Kirika said with conviction.

"F-F-F-Fuck y-y-you..." That was his final answer as Kirika sighed deeply.

"Shadow. Go ahead." She ordered him as Shadow got the message.

Before any of the guards would move, they were now trapped with shadow-like tendrills wrapped around them as Shadow has summoned dark energy right towards his palm as it was forming a dark purple shadow ball with red static. The Sound guards had nowhere to run as Shadow made one move to end it all: "**Dark Release: Meteor Bomber!**"

The screams were made inside the barrier as the blast itself shattered the barrier and a gust of the blast was going straight out of the village in a 50-mile radius. The Sound Commander was shocked in disbelief as his army was destroyed. But suddenly, he felt a hand on his face as he sees a demonic figure in front of him.

Blackheart was smiling evilly as Kirika puts down her top to hide her chest. **"It seems that you have wasted your entire army against us. All we wanted was find out where Hanzo is and we will surely let you go. But having your men fallen before my comrades, you left me with no other choice but to find out where he is."**

And with that, Blackheart had his pupils vanishing as his eyes were scarlet red. He then reached into the Commander's mind and starts digging deeper inside his mind. As he looks through, Blackheart sees all of the things the Commander has done over the years. Each was the murder of loyal allies and betraying the elders of his own clan. The Sound Commander was then served under the authorities of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, which gave Blackheart an interesting look.

But after a few memory screens, Blackheart has found the one he was searching for. Blackheart watched Hanzo, once served Danzo, defected the army was hiding in a village called Amegakure. This gave him an evil smirk as Blackheart exits his dreamscape and was looking at the Sound Commander with a smile.

"Oh, I see. I have found Hanzo. The location he's in is at Amegakure Village."

"The Hidden Rain Village," Kirika complied.

"Exactly." Blackheart then looks at Shadow. "You know what to do."

Shadow nodded as the mist surrounds Blackheart and the others as Shadow summons another dark ball and engulfs it inside the Sound Commander. The man was stuck in ice as he couldn't even scream as Blackheart and the others were gone. Shadow was the last to go as he enters the mist and moving his arm up the sky. And before he was gone, Shadow clenched his hand and disappeared, only to detonate the dark ball and engulfing the Sound Commander and the Otogakure into an exploding light.

**-Hokage Office-**

Raizo and Shizune were walking in the hallways as Hanabi was in front of them. Having to hear the Hokage's message, they wanted to know what was up. They reached the door as Hanabi kindly knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade said on the other side as the trio went inside. Tsunade smiled and said, "Shizune, glad you can bring Raizo and Hanabi."

"You're welcome, Lady Tsunade." Shizune bowed as Raizo and Hanabi did the same. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"I'll get to that for the moment. Hello, Hanabi." Tsunade greeting the Kouhei girl. "How are things with you living with your stepdad?"

"Hello, Lady Tsunade! And things are going great with me and dad here! He is so much fun and a great teacher to me. I wouldn't have become a Genin without him." Hanabi was given a pat on the head by Raizo.

Tsunade giggled. "Raizo, once again: Thank you for helping Hanabi out. You are a true ninja to help her from Hiashi." Raizo just nods his head as Shizune smiled a bit. Suddenly, Hanabi raised her hand to get Tsunade's attention. "Yes, dear?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" Hanabi said softly.

"Go ahead," motioned Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, do you miss Naruto?" That question made everyone surprised by Hanabi's words. Tsunade was stunned by this, but smiled warmly. "Of course, Hanabi. In fact, I even miss Hinata too."

"Same here," giggled Hanabi. "But do you also miss the white-haired Toad man?"

Tsunade blushed a soft pink as she looked away with a shy look. "A-A little."

Shizune noted this and didn't think that Lady Tsunade could blush like that ever since she was with Dan. "Um, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade snaps into reality and shook her feelings away. "S-S-Sorry. Oh, yeah! I have something important to tell you three."

"What could it be," Shizune asked.

"Well," Tsunade explains, "I would like to say that you guys have been working so hard that you seem to be getting along quite well with each other." The trio looks at each other with smiles on their faces as Tsunade continues. "So, I decided to give you guys a little reward for your hard work. It's the least I can do."

Shizune was speechless to what Tsunade has said to her. A reward? That was a shocker! "Oh, Lady Tsunade! You don't have to do that. I mean, what if things go hectic if I'm gone?"

Tsunade giggled as she bends down under her desk and pulls out her pet pig. "Actually, Ton-Ton will help me out with that."

Hanabi squealed in delight to see Tonton again. "TON-TON!"

"OINK! OINK!" Ton-Ton squealed as the two ran to each other and Hanabi hugged him with love.

"Oh, Ton-Ton! I've missed you so much!" Hanabi said while rubbing her blushing cheeks on his.

"Ooiiink," Ton-Ton cooed as Shizune was giggling while seeing this adorable moment.

"Anyway, I already made your trip set up as you guys are going to an all-expensed paid luxurious resort called the 'Hidden Lotus' at the Tsukigakure Village." Tsunade stated.

Shizune gasped in excitement. "Really?! That's impossible to book to one of the classiest resorts in that village!"

"Well, you can thank Naruto and Hinata for that. Saving the prince of the Moon Village has its rewards. Also. you will enjoy a lot of fun over there: Sandy beaches, nice restaurants, lovely gift shops, and the upcoming Crescent Moon Festival coming in a few weeks." Tsunade explains.

"But why us, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with curiosity.

Tsunade smiled. "Because you have worked so much as my assistant for some time now, Raizo has made himself honored to be in higher ranks, and Hanabi can enjoy her first family vacation."

"Yay!" Hanabi cried as she tossed Tonton in the air and catching him. "Oh, can we please go, Shizune-san? Please, please, please?!" Hanabi gave them a pout as Ton-Ton did the same with both sparkling eyes.

Shizune thought it was too cute to handle as she looks at Raizo. "So, you wanna go? We can actually have some time off to ourselves." Raizo smiled as he looks at his daughter. He nods as Hanabi ran to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I gotta go pack! See you at home, Dad! See you later, Lady Tsunade!" Hanabi shouted as she quickly left home. The adults laughed as Ton-Ton walks back to Tsunade.

"So, when do we leave?" Shizune asked.

"You can leave later on tonight or tomorrow morning. Either way, your vacation starts when you go." Tsunade answered.

"Well, Raizo, I guess we need to get ready for tomorrow then." Shizune said as Raizo nodded his head. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"You're welcome...and you're dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand dismissively as Raizo and Shizune left.

As they left, Tsunade looks inside her drawer and remembered that she had a package from Jiraiya. She opens it up and reveals to her something that made her smile with a blush. It was a picture of her and Jiraiya when they were young Genins as Jiraiya gave Tsunade a rose as she blushed red. Suddenly, there was a note that slipped out and Tsunade unfolds it. It reads:

_Probably a little early for your birthday, but I thought you might want something to cheer you up while you work._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.<em>

_P.S.-Want to be in my latest chapter of my new research?_

Tsunade did nothing but giggled softly and placed the frame on the desk. Tsunade then motions her hand to Tonton so she can rub his head. "We'll see, you old pervert..."

**-The Forest-**

"Damn! I didn't know those girls could pack a punch."

"It serves you right for peeping at Haku and Tsunami, you Pervy Sage! Not to mention to have you looking at my girlfriend!"

"Can it, brat! Girls beg me to have them be a part in my book."

Walking along the path through the forest, three people were on their way to the next village after leaving the Wave Village. These three people are Konoha ninjas: Jiraiya, Naruto(16) and Hinata(16) Uzumaki. It has been three years since they left Konohagakure Village for training due to Naruto and Hinata obtaining the most powerful beasts inside them. Still, Kurama and Izumi are nice to get along as they were a couple now.

Naruto has grown into a young man with longer, spiky blonde hair; definite whiskers; tanned muscle tones; and cerulean blue eyes. His outfit was now an orange sleeveless hoodie, black shirt, black fingerless gloves, jaded necklace, black pants, and blue sandals. Hinata's features were very alluring with lavender eyes, bigger chest with a perfect 36 D-cups, curvaceous body, dark-blue pigtails, and new whiskers like Naruto's. Hinata's outfit was a black kimono with one long sleeves with purple flame trimmings on the right and no sleeves on the left, bandages on her hands, a golden locket, and black heels.

"Are you kidding me?! No girl will sell themselves to someone like you!" Naruto said in a disgusting look.

"You don't know that! Maybe Hinata can help with that solution." Jiraiya puts on a creepy smile that made Hinata blush red.

"Um..." Hinata was then interrupted.

"The last time you did that, Hinata did **Rotation** on you while you were trying to see her naked by the waterfall!" Naruto shouted.

"How would I suppose to know she trains there?!" Jiraiya huffed as Hinata giggled.

"It's okay, Naruto. That's just his way." Hinata said in a cute voice that made angels jealous.

"I know, Hinata. I just don't want nobody taking advantage of you out in the open." Naruto replied in a concerned tone.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you!" Hinata said as she moves her head closer to his. "For that, here's a reward."

Hinata softly kissed him on the lips as Naruto replies back. Still dating for three years, their relationship was growing stronger. This gave Jiraiya the perfect opportunity for his new book as he scribbled some ideas down. The teens saw this and pulls away with a sigh.

"So much for my reward," Naruto chuckled nervously.

"That's OK, Naruto. I only want you to deserve it." Hinata smiled.

"Kami, I love you Hinata!" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata giggled and replied, "I love you too, Naruto."

"So Hinata, I got a question." Naruto complied.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"How are you doing with your **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** technique?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pondered. "Actually, I'm getting pretty good at it. My clone is stable and had no problems controlling emotions while being active."

"Well, that's cool! You mind if we take a look at your clone?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't mind, Naruto. Unless, Jiraya-sama has any objections." Hinata replied.

Jiraiya said, "We have time, anyway. Go ahead. Let's see how you improved."

Hinata nods as Naruto stood back and watch how his girlfriend does it. "Kai!" Just then, smoke was appearing and dispelling as Hinata was there. But as the smoke clears out, something went wrong. Pervertedly wrong!

"Hey, Foxy! I'm back!" Out came Hinata's clone as she was completely naked! Having the same hairstyle like Hinata's, her breasts burst out into the open. Still in her sexy pose, the Hinata clone was relieved to be free again and cuddle up to Naruto again.

Naruto's nose was bleeding hard as Jiraiya was giving Hinata's clone a perfect score. Hinata, however, was shocked to believe this and knew who to blame:

_"Izumi!" _She shouted in her mind.

_**"Heh heh, sorry!" **_The purple-tailed fox laughed nervously.

"Oh, foxy! I've missed you so much!" The clone engulfs him in a hug as his face was smothered on her bare chest. "So, do you want to have some fun with me? And since you're older now, we are going to have an awesome night in bed! Unless, you want to have a threesome with me and the real Hinata?"

"AKANE!" Hinata shouted to her clone.

"What? I was just having fun! I miss him!" The clone, named Akane, pouted. Ever since Hinata summoned her, things were a bit awkward for her when she was 14 and practicing her clone technique. But with only one clone, Hinata gave up and decided to name her Akane as her double if she needed anything.

"But not like that! Put some clothes on or I will get rid of you!" Hinata blushed furiously after knowing how her body looks when comparing her double.

Akane gave up and sighed. "Fine. I will do that!" Akane lets go of Naruto and conjures up some clothes. As the smoke cleared, Akane was now wearing an unzipped lavender jacket, a mesh top, blue denim minishorts, and black heels. "Happy?"

Hinata nodded as she glares and said, "Don't...ever...do that again."

"Whatever, Hinata!" Akane rolled her eyes at her double and looks back at Naruto with a wink.

Jiraiya sighed in disappointment as he then became serious. "Hinata."

Hinata got out of her thoughts and looks at her sensei. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama!"

"We are heading towards Otogakure. We need to stay alert and watch out for danger. Think you and Akane might activate your Byakugan to search the area?" Jiraiya instructed.

Hinata and Akane nodded and said in unison, "BYAKUGAN!" Even though no veins were shown, their eyes were brighter as they were getting a closer look at the Sound Village. But as they look to see the village, both Akane and Hinata gasped in horror as they deactivated their abilities.

Naruto and Jiraiya were wondering why they were shocked. "What is it, girls? What happened?!" Naruto shouted.

"Was the place surrounded with guards?" Jiraiya asked with concern.

"N-No, not that! Something happened there!" Hinata said in shock.

Naruto and Jiraiya was a little scared to what she means. Jiraiya then looks at Hinata's double. "Akane?"

"You might want to come with us..."

-**Otogakure-**

Naruto and Jiraiya were speechless and shocked to say the least. For what they saw was a huge crater hole in front of them. Buildings were smashed, the ground was filled with dust and bits of smoke and fire, and what appears to be bones of a Sound ninja.

"I-I can't...believe this!" Naruto gasped in horror as he witnessed the sight.

"Me neither," Jiraiya said with remorse. "Otogakure...it's gone."

**To Be Continued...**

_Oh, my God! The Sound Village is gone from existence! What will Blackheart and his allies do if they head to Amegakure in search for Hanzo? Why is he part of this? All will be answered on the next chapter. See you soon! Oh, and one thing: do you guys want a lemon scene?_


End file.
